Horatio and Kyle
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: I had no idea for a title, but it's about HK relationship and how it grows as Horatio finds out his own son is in the hospital...new chp based on Dishonour. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one shot: Horatio and Kyle

The night was cool in October, gusts of wind blew from time to time through the tiny window sending a chill into the concealed place. It wasn't very comfortable on the bottom of a bunk bed with an oversized murderer on top. But he was relaxed and sleeping soundly on one side clasping his hands together...that was until he was forced awake. He awoke coughing softly with a moan at being awake in the cold place. Feeling queasy he threw his feet over the side of the bed and sat up. Looking up, the cell began spinning, the bars seemed out of place. Suddenly he shot out of the bed over to the sink and began throwing - up. It was uncontrollable and soon tears filled his eyes, between gagging he'd let out a moan or a 'help'. Oscar his body guard/prisoner friend noticed him from across the hallway in his own cell. He went up to the bars.

"Kyle?" he called out, "you okay, man?" Unfortunately he wasn't. The teenager hung onto the front of the sink now weeping. "Hey?" Finally the boy responded by struggling to his feet and turning around. The picture of the other guy in orange went black as he fell to the floor! "Kyle, Kyle! Hey we need help down here! Yow, security!"

"What in God's name is going on down here!" the guard ran over to his cell arguing.

"The kid needs help, something wrong with him, you needa help him!"

"What kinda sick joke is this?"

"Man, I aint lying, the boy just fell over on the floor!" The guard turned around and saw Kyle laying on the ground. He knelt down knocking the bars with his baton to see if something was really wrong and not just a plan to escape. Still he laid there without any movement. And he began to call it in.

"I got a prisoner, unconscious, he's in need of medical attention..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was an early morning crime scene as usual. Frank was the first responding officer at the scene. The homicide was at a large house in Palm Springs, and as usual, the boss was the first, before his CSIs, to be there.

"Morning, H.," the Sargent greeted him at the door.

"Good morning," he replied in his normal tone, neither pleasing nor sad, taking the shades off his face.

"Female victim, stabbed, lying on the floor over there," Frank continued, "her thirteen-year old son found her and called it in."

"Where is he now? I need to speak with him."

"He's with protective custody, uh H.," he looked at him rather confused, "I'm surprised you arrived here so quickly, from the hospital." Horatio looked back at him with questioning eyes.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear about the incident that happened at the prison?"

"No," Horatio became more and more anticipated at the moment.

"Kyle was rushed to Dade Memorial last night. H. I thought you knew."

"Frank, this is new information, I, I gotta go. Tell the others..."

"Yeah, I will," Frank watched as Horatio left like lightning to the Hummer while putting on his shades.

Well guys I hope you liked this chapter! The next is just as good.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chapter, I didn't plan a very long story, just one like 'Prodigal Son' or other oneshots with H and his son earlier written.

In no time he made it to the hospital. With much worry he approached the receptionist's desk.

"Um, excuse me, excuse me," he said, "are you a doctor?"

"Yes I am," she turned around and smiled, "how may I help you..."

"Lieutenant Caine. I'm looking for Kyle Harmon, he was transported here last night."

"Oh, the prisoner...?" she paused when Horatio hung his head (Kyle wasn't really a prisoner), "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, are you related?" Suddenly it hit him and he froze. He couldn't reveal his relationship with him, well he didn't want to, but how would he be able to see him... he thought. "Sir?" she waited.

"Oh, no. I'm just here to see if he's okay, what happened to him?"

"Come along," She started to walk down the hallway and he followed. Nice save H. "I'm not quite sure of what occurred in the prison, but the night guard heard a prisoner calling for help then found him unconscious in the cell. Kyle showed signs of starvation."

"Is it bad?"

"It's not as bad, the paramedics got him here just in time," she stopped at the room.

"Thank you," he turned towards it.

As he expected, an officer was guarding the door of the room he was about to enter. When he stepped through the door it surprised him even more than when he found out he had a son. He froze on the spot in a complete and worried gaze: Kyle was unconscious in bed with an oxygen mask over his mouth. This was bad. Slowly Horatio drew a seat up to the bed and sat beside him. Again his eyes stared at him; his skin was pale and his body looked a bit thin and anemic. The blonde hair grew back as long as it was before when he had taken him to the barber to cut it. Horatio pondered on the past, memories with Julia, the military nurse, why had she left him? Why didn't she tell him about his child? Then he was interrupted by a moan. He looked up into handsome blue eyes, very much like his own.

"Hey," a bright smile formed suddenly, "how are you doing?" Kyle just returned a gloomy look, and said nothing.

"I know, I know you're hurt...you haven't been eating have you." He slowly shook his head. "Why? Is someone bulling you?" He responded by shaking his head again then pulled the mask off his face.

"Oscar wouldn't let that happen," he spoke lowly in a whisper. Horatio just gave him questioning face. "The food there (cough) is disgusting...after a few days, I stopped eating it...I'm hungry."

"It's gonna be okay..."

"Really? Are you gonna get me outta there?" Kyle asked with desperation.

"I'd love to, son, but I can't right now." Kyle's face gloomed again and eyes flooded with water. They were silent as the tears rolled down the side of his face until he spoke:

"Is it true," he paused sniffling.

"True about what...?"

"That, that you're really my father?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"It doesn't make sense, I, um, I'm confused..." he stuttered.

"Me too." The sixteen-year old was shocked at his words then continued.

"...why? You weren't the one abandoned at five years old, left to be tossed around in different foster homes, all I could do was drink - no one wanted me!" He cried so hard that he winced in pain and moaned.

"Sh, sh, that's not true..." his father calmed, taking his hand in his, "...it's not true. Your mother left me, I haven't seen her in sixteen years. I didn't know she was pregnant with you, so I was worried. Just weeks ago I found out about you, I was really shocked at the DNA results... And it's not true - I want you. If it's what I think, she wanted you too, she was a military nurse and she didn't have a choice to keep you." Horatio had practically spilled out all his feelings to him and this left Kyle speechless. A long while passed of silence.

"I'm sorry...it's been hard. I can barely remember her face, or her smile." He stared at Horatio as he began to think.

"Nice, silky skin, long blonde hair, beautiful light green eyes with this amazing wide smile," he was almost day-dreaming when he saw Kyle peering at him and smirked looking down. (It was the reason he was so fond of Calleigh, don't you think?)

"Yeah, I miss her."

"We both do, son, we both do..." The perfect moment was spoiled by the disturbing beep from his cell phone. It was urgent: the lab needed him.

"You're leaving?"

"I have to, sorry," Horatio stood from the seat, "I tell you what, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" He nodded in response.

"You promise, you'll come back?"

"Promise." They both stared at one another for a second then Horatio headed for the door.

"Bye, dad."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a long time since I've updated this. Actually it's complete but since Collateral Damage I've been liking Kyle. I mean he's so cute... Anyway here's what should've happened.

Night came quickly, and very unexpected. The lab only buzzed with night shift's footsteps in the hallways. Dispite the dim lights high-lighting the place it seemed almost as if it was haunted by ghosts. Every lonely hallway and dark corner spooked the hell out of him. He thought he'd never be the same after today.

Kyle slouched himself on a bench in the hallway. Every little movement or sound someone made while passing him, made him jump in the spot.

Just a while ago Ryan said hi and he gasped so loudly that he caught other people's attention. He assured him that he was alright and he bought it - but he wasn't. Kyle couldn't help but wonder how someone could recover from a blast that fast. It was the deadliest thing he'd ever encounter, not even in jail he'd been so shaken up. And as he sat there, palms clasped inbetween his legs, he pondered quietly.

Suddenly he heard a sound and his head popped up at that same time. Then a he felt a hand touch him.

"Kyle?" Horatio stood beside him. He watched as his son sighed in fear and went back into his slouching position. He hid his face away. "I thought you went home."

"No, I was waiting on you, remember?" he answered still catching his breath.

"I said that if I didn't come in the next few minutes, then you should go."

"Oh," he said, feeling stupid, "I didn't hear."

"You alright, son?" Horatio sat beside him. He nodded without looking at him. He could feel a pair of eyes staring into his blonde hair and eventually faced him. His expression was scared and worried; he felt so, too.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine," he said quickly, "really." Kyle's continuous stuttering voice wasn't fooling anyone, especially not him.

"Kyle, I can understand that you're still frightened, from what happened this morning," he began.

"Okay, I'm not fine... I'm scared," he admitted slowly, "it was, I can't even explain it. I remember opening the body-bag, I reached in and started to take out the body. And the grenade just fell out, right in front of me..." His eyes shrunk like little beads trying not to produce tears. Horatio just listened to him talk. "I, I didn't know what to do, I just froze, I thought I was gonna die right there. Then Ryan pushed me out of the way and it exploded and I freaked out."

"I'm glad that you weren't hurt," Horatio patted his back, "the death business can do that to you."

"But, dad, I can't just pretend nothing happened..." he whined.

"I know, I know, you should take some days off."

"Dad, no, I don't want to take days off - I don't want to work here anymore." Horatio face became somewhat shocked after he said this. He continued, "it's been great working for Tara, but I can't keep coming here, it just brings up bad memories. Stuff I don't wanna even think about... I've learned my lesson, I won't drive fast, I promise, please..." he begged.

Tears streamed down his pale face as he pleaded. He became so emotional and scared, something Horatio hadn't seen from him before. This broke his heart. Horatio pulled him into a hug, patting his back reasurringly. Kyle laid his head on his shoulder.

"Easy, easy," he calmed, "okay, here's what we'll do: you take the rest of the week off and we'll talk then. Okay?"

"Mhm," he answered through sobs. Kyle nodded and drew away from the embrace. His face was tear-stained and wrinkled with sadness. He tried to hide it.

"Alright, let's get you home," Horatio stood immediately followed by him. They headed down the hall.

No matter how old he was, Kyle was still Horatio's baby.


	5. Chapter 5

As I planned, this is the second of two chapters of what went missing but this one has its special category because it's H. and Kyle. Was that Horatio's first 'I love you'? on Monday's episode Dishonour - that was sooo cute! I thought this was gonna be in there but it wasn't, so it obviously went missing. (Italics are scenes from the actual episode).

_The beautiful girl friend cried her eyes out in his arms. Kyle watched his new best friend console her as they watched a painful separation of mother from daughter. Both parents were gone from her in one day and she cried. _

_"I'm gonna stay with her," Brian told him and he nodded. He immediately understood the predicament, even though he knew that he might never see his best friend again after that day._

After Kyle said his long goodbyes he follow the red head away from the couple on the couch. Finally he managed to tear his sorry eyes away from them and focus ahead.

"Dad?" he said barely audible.

"Yes, Kyle?" he peeked behind him.

"Could we make a short stop?" he asked worriedly, "It's important, and it won't take long."

"You sure?"

He nodded quickly, "I 'have' to do this, please."

"Okay."

Horatio had a feeling this'd come up. Somehow he convinced himself it wasn't going to happen anymore, since the day was practically done. Yet he asked. It wasn't a problem and Kyle had a right to do this, he not once tried to prevent him from this opportunity.

The decision was made and there was no turning back now.

The white walls of fury soon surrounded him, with blinding white lights high above, which would have scared any normal person who entered this 'crazy' place, but Afganistan's dust was much more frightening to him. Kyle started towards the door slowly.

"Dad? Aren't you coming?" he turned his head slightly to see that had stopped.

"No, you go ahead, son."

Tears began to squeeze through his tired eyes and he ran a hand through his smooth blonde hair. As he stood before the door he gulped and took a deep breath. He faced daddy again and Horatio nodded in acknowledgement. And he entered...

_"Take care of each other," Salumeh, the murderer but proud mother said to her daughter. It was as if Kyle was watching a devastating movie because nothing so close as their relationship had ever happened to him. _

"Mom," he forced, "mom, where are you?"

Only a small white desk and chair, bed to one corner and a petite woman dressed in blue hospital like clothing were seen. She sat with both feet crossed in the chair, one hand propped up her head and the other held a pen to a blank book.

Kyle had already stepped inside and walked slowly to her. He repeated what he had said. Finally she saw him, but her realization of him was slow.

"Kyle," she stated in one breath. He suddenly stood and pressed a palm to his face. Warmth caressed his cheek as she stroked it with her thumb. A smile soon grew on his face and she hugged him.

"I've missed you, mom," he whispered.

"Look at you," she examined his from head to toe. Her familiar face, slightly drifted into a dream, was beautiful. "So handsome, you're a big guy now, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," he blushed and looked down.

"Gettin' all the girls?" she laughed along with him. There were no girls where he was stationed.

"Maybe if I still lived in Miami," he began.

Suddenly he noticed her expression became altered when she finally saw the army outfit he wore.

"Where do you live now?"

"I'm in the military now, mom," he explained, "it's not bad... I'm very careful, just like dad." He stared at her becoming overwhelmed with tears that flowed down her face. She embraced him again, tightly.

"Don't die, Kyle, don't go back, mommy wants you here, don't go."

Her pleas tore him apart.

Clueless was what he'd become, then speechless when she began screaming into his chest. She threatened to hold him forever to stop him from leaving. The nurses came with a strong intent to sedate her right there. Horatio pryed his son away from her and dragged him outside behind the closed door. And he helplessly cried and sunk to the floor. Horatio tried his best to concole his son, even though his mother was being taken care of by the nurses.


End file.
